Mentira
by StarlightGrave
Summary: "Una mentira que te haga feliz, vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida." [SasuNaru] [Oneshot, Mpreg]


Ya que ando por aquí, no veo mucha razón por la cual no poner de vuelta algunos de los one-shot que tenía, ya que quiero pensar que algunas personas estarán interesadas en verlos de nuevo. Así que comenzaré por poner el verdadero final de Naruto 100% real no fake one link 2017 oficial =P

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**mEnTiRa**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 _ **Mentira**_ : Expresión o manifestación contraria a lo que se sabe, cree o piensa.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

 **E** l trabajo de Hokage era ciertamente difícil, sobre todo ahora que Konoha aún se encontraba en reconstrucción, tratando de superar los desastres que la llevaron peligrosamente cerca de desaparecer. Sin embargo, allí seguía, negándose a desvanecerse y a dejarse vencer, pese a que técnicamente había sido destruida hasta sus cimientos.

Ahora él era el Hokage, después de que ocurriera la lamentable pérdida de Tsunade, a quien tal vez todo lo sucedido le sobrepasó. Ciertamente él no la tenía tan fácil, algunos sobrevivientes lo miraban con recelo, incapaces de olvidar el pasado que arrastraba consigo. Sin embargo, no le interesaba, porque la única meta que tenía para con la aldea era llevarla hasta lo más alto posible y ser recordado como el mejor de sus líderes, sino es que al paso del tiempo sería recordado como el único y primero, ahora que la historia de la aldea parecía ya borrada y comenzaba a escribirse con un nuevo comienzo a medida que continuaba restableciéndose.

En aquel momento sus ojos se encontraban ocupados leyendo un documento sobre la alianza que pretendía crear con la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, que parecía estar un tanto renuente -y con justas razones- a querer aliarse a Konoha. La puerta entonces de abrió sin previo aviso, dejándole ver con eso quién era la persona que había entrado, pues solamente una era la que tenía la costumbre -y la libertad- de hacer tal cosa.

– Hokage-sama –le llamó el recién llegado–.

En su silla, Sasuke Uchiha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con cierta burla.

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? –preguntó desinteresadamente-.

– Desde que Karin me ha dicho que ella es mi asistente provisional –respondió–.

Sasuke se levantó, olvidándose de los papeles importantes que descansaban sobre el escritorio, avanzando a paso seguro hasta colocarse frente a la otra persona con la cual compartía la oficina.

– Además ya te he dicho miles de veces que no necesito de un asistente.

Haciendo a un lado totalmente la queja, el moreno alargó su mano colocándola en la nuca de su inconforme consorte y entonces se inclinó hasta poder besarlo suavemente, simplemente como un reconocimiento cotidiano.

– Cuando eres quien manda, puedes hacer lo que quieras –dijo Uchiha, una vez que cortó aquella muestra de afecto–.

– Eso suena a abuso del poder.

– Yo prefiero llamarlo: ventajas laborales.

Aunque quiso evitarlo, fue imposible que contuviese una sonrisa gracias a lo dicho por el pelinegro y así el Hokage disfrutó de obtener la aceptación de Naruto Uzumaki sin siquiera haber peleado por ella. Era gracias a detalles como esos que algunos parecían tener una envidia de su matrimonio que no podían ocultar y por lo cual, Sasuke se regocijaba en secreto, después de todo, realmente le había costado trabajo obtener tal cosa.

– Ah, cierto, aquí tienes el informe de Shikamaru –le extendió una serie de hojas– Terminó con su misión dos días antes de lo previsto, aunque dijo que fue muy problemático.

– Para ese vago todo es problemático –comentó Sasuke, tomando las hojas y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio–.

– Hey, es nuestro amigo.

Sasuke no respondió y en cambio caminó hasta volver a tomar asiento.

– ¿Sigues con la alianza? –el pelinegro asintió en respuesta– Al menos las cosas con Gaara no fueron difíciles.

Lo que Uchiha prefería no decir era que Sabaku no Gaara estuvo a punto de iniciar una guerra contra él, porque no aceptaba el hecho de que él fuese el Hokage, ni mucho menos un montón de cosas más que tenían que ver con la relación que mantenía con Naruto... sin embargo, Sasuke había ganado con sus argumentos y al Kazekage no le quedó más remedio que aceptar una alianza oficial con la Nueva Konoha, a pesar de que odiase profundamente al líder de esta.

– Es natural que no quiera aceptar –respondió con vaguedad– Me enfrenté a su hermano.

Naruto en ese sentido comprendía bastante bien al Raikage por resistir la idea de que ambas aldeas se aliasen, sin embargo, sería una pena que por cosas sucedidas en el pasado pudiesen perderse de una amistad que a lo largo beneficiaria a ambas naciones.

– Tal vez si hubiese forma de hablar con él –murmuró el rubio– De hacerle ver que lo mejor es dejar ese tipo de errores atrás... sólo perdonándonos y aceptándonos es como podemos lograr que en éste mundo ninja pueda haber paz.

El ojinegro elevó completamente ambas cejas formando un arco, al mismo tiempo que miraba con genuina sorpresa al ojiazul, quien se llevó una mano tras la nuca y sonrió con gracia.

– Tsk, dobe, eres demasiado idealista e ingenuo –dijo después, con una sonrisa socarrona bailando en sus labios–.

– Bien, la próxima vez, me reservaré mis inteligentes ideas para mí –respondió haciendo una mueca– Y ya me voy –señaló descuidadamente hacia la puerta con su pulgar izquierdo– Tengo trabajo que hacer.

– Trata de que Karin no te mate.

– Únicamente a ti se te ocurriría ponerla a trabajar conmigo.

– Es buena cargando cosas –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros–.

Uzumaki sonrió sin contener la gracia que le hizo el comentario y después salió, despidiéndose con un ademán.

En cuanto se quedó solo, toda calidez que pudo existir en el rostro de Sasuke desapareció, mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban de forma analítica, sin dejar de observar la puerta por la cual el otro se había marchado. Colocó ambos codos sobre el la superficie del escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos y después apoyó en ellos sus labios y mentón.

No existía duda de que Naruto se había vuelto sabio y ciertamente su carácter actual discordaba bastante con el escandaloso e imprudente que conservó hasta hace unos cuantos años. Sin embargo, nadie podía culpar al rubio por haber cambiado, si tal vez alguien quisiera echar en falta su antigua personalidad, lo más seguro es que acusaran primero a Sasuke por ser el responsable de tal giro en el jinchuuriki, no sólo en su comportamiento, sino en su vida en general.

Pero eso no podía importar menos cosa, no cuando Sasuke había conseguido esos años de tranquilidad para ambos e incluso, se había esforzado a su forma para darle también un poco de paz a Konoha cuando más lo necesitaba. Aunque lo hubiese hecho por sus propios intereses.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

Ciertamente el día había sido tanto productivo como agotador. La primera visita fue para la Academia Shinobi, donde se quedaron a presenciar un poco de las clases, comprobando que los nuevos sistemas de educación marcharan bien; después se dirigieron al puesto de registro de la entrada, donde hicieron un listado de los ninjas que se habían marchado y de los que llegaron, además de un resumen inmediato donde se calificaba las misiones otorgadas y en caso de los recién llegados, si pudieron cumplirlas o no; luego, marcharon donde los mayores comercios, ya que cada mes, se hacía una especie de "recuento" mercantil dónde se preguntaba a los dueños de los negocios sobre cómo marchaban las cosas y si algún incidente foráneo los había llegado a perjudicar. Finalmente el trabajo de aquel día terminaba con una revisión al hospital, que como cada semana, daba una lista de sus pacientes, de las medicinas y métodos utilizados y de las cosas faltantes que podían ir desde medicamentos hasta personal medico.

Sasuke insistía encarecidamente en mantenerse totalmente informado sobre todos los posibles detalles de la aldea, no con la intención de mantenerlos controlados, sino de averiguar las necesidades que podían aquejarlos y encontrar formas de satisfacerlas. Eso era algo importante para un pueblo en reconstrucción, si desde el inicio sus bases comenzaban siendo fuertes, seguramente crecerían con una mejor armonía.

Por lo tanto, aquel era el principal deber de Naruto el asegurarse de que las cosas marcharan bien en la aldea, no únicamente en cuestiones relacionadas con los ninjas, sino también aquellas que tenían que ver con sus habitantes en general. Ahora que ya no habían tantas personas como antes, por lo cual no tuvieron más remedio que acoger a quienes no tenían una patria, o por el encontrarlo, se habían marchado de la suya y estaban dispuestos a comenzar sus vidas en otra parte. Desde luego, había que mantener vigilados de los cuales se sospechaba, podrían estar huyendo por algún tipo de crimen cometido, ya que lo que Konoha menos deseaba era tener problemas con algún otro país en el estado en que se encontraba.

Afortunadamente la suerte les había estado sonriendo y no habían tenido ningún problema de esa índole, al contrario, muchos de los que llegaron allí trajeron de cierta forma un tanto más de riqueza, siendo comerciantes, o ninjas nómadas que se cansaron de ir de un lugar a otro y que estaban dispuesto a trabajar a favor de la aldea que les ofrecía un sitio.

Naruto estaba seguro que mientras continuasen esforzándose, muy pronto Konoha recuperaría la gloria que poseía antes de su penosa caída.

– Yo sé lo que te digo, deberían de incrementar los estudios para esos mocosos –escuchó decir a Karin–.

El rubio giró observando a persona que caminaba a su lado. Ellos dos distaban mucho de ser amigos, pero de alguna forma un tanto torcida, llevaban una convivencia que parecía ciertamente aceptable. El ojizul todavía se preguntaba dónde rayos habría encontrado Sasuke a semejante mujer y por qué había decidido hacerla parte de su equipo... pero bueno, a cada quien sus decisiones.

– Las cosas están bien así –respondió Naruto– Lo mejor es darles las bases antes de pedirles que hagan más.

– Eres demasiado blando –respondió ella, ajustándose las gafas ovaladas que traía– Por eso jamás vas a ser un ANBU al servicio de Sasuke-sama.

– No necesito ser un ANBU –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros– Prefiero estar donde más me necesitan y es en la aldea.

– Sí, eso y que eres tan inútil que ni siquiera podrías aspirar a un puesto en los ANBU –replicó ella–.

Naruto resopló mientras giraba los ojos, estando en realidad bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de la pelirroja.

– Si tanta ilusión te haces con eso ¿Por qué no te les unes?

– ¿Y dejarte el camino libre con Sasuke-sama? ¡Eso quisieras!

– Karin –la llamó hasta con gentileza– ¿En que mundo vives?

– ¡No me hables con ese tono! Zorro estúpido, ¡Jamás voy a perdonarte que hayas atrapado a Sasuke-sama en tus sucias garras!

El rubio volvió a revirar los ojos, pensando en que realmente tenía mucha paciencia con aquella chica.

– Sí sigues diciendo que te gusta Sasuke entonces nunca vas a tener una oportunidad con Suijetsu.

– ¡¿Y a ti quién te dijo que quería algo con ese subnormal?! –chilló ella escandalizada– ¡Me da asco nada más de pensarlo!

– Que mala noticia –masculló– Pensé que estaría bien, porque Suijetsu me dijo el otro día que ya no le parecías una perra molesta, incluso ya no creía que fueras fea.

Al instante la chica pareció cambiar completamente de actitud y la hosquedad que normalmente mostraba siempre que estaba con Naruto, pareció borrarse asombrosamente de su comportamiento y en lugar de eso, una mueca un tanto insegura se plasmó en sus facciones, mientras que su mirada parecía perderse bochornosamente en el suelo.

– De verdad... ¿Te dijo eso? –preguntó tentativamente ella–.

Una sutil sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del ojiceleste, antes de que se convirtiera en una clara mueca que mostraba sus blanquecinos dientes.

– No –respondió Naruto, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza– Mentí.

Karin abrió bien sus ojos, levantando de golpe el rostro y clavando sus ojos en la cara del otro.

– Tú... –dijo apenas, con voz profunda– ¡Ahora sí te mato! ¡No importa si Sasuke-sama se enoja! ¡Ya se olvidará de ti!

– ¡Hey, hey! ¡Tranquila! –casi de forma instintiva se hizo hacia atrás– Está bien, no dijo eso, pero si dijo que había visto mujeres más desagradables que tú, por eso te prefería a ti.

La pelirroja lo miró como si deseara matarlo únicamente con eso, sin embargo, a pesar de las duras palabras del jinchuuriki, aun así brillaba cierta ilusión muy escondida en los ojos de la chica.

– Oh, vamos –dijo alegremente– Tú sabes como es Suijetsu, no es amable y ustedes no se llevan bien, así que no creo que una declaración romántica sea lo suyo... quizás algo más raro y dónde haya golpes.

– No necesito escuchar tus idioteces, ni mucho menos me gusta Suijetsu, así que ya te vas quitando esas ideas de la cabeza antes de que me hagas vomitar.

Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ya que estar con Karin significaba una constante pelea, donde había que estar a la defensiva casi todo el tiempo y con un comentario nada amable en la punta de la lengua a la hora de responder. Pero ¿Qué se le podría hacer? Esa era la forma en la cual ambos aprendieron a desenvolverse con el otro, aunque fuese una de las menos sanas.

Al menos ambos tenían la buena noticia de que por el día de hoy el trabajo de "campo" estaba terminado y únicamente les quedaba regresar. Sin embargo a medio camino tuvieron que desviarse de la ruta que daba a la Torre del Hokage y en cambio se adentraron por unas cuantas callezuelas, hasta llegar a un discreto local, decorado bellamente con pinturas de flores multicolores y plantas, que llamaba completamente la atención, dejando ver en su interior el montón de flores que se encontraban allí. Esa era la nueva floristería de los Yamanaka, donde ciertamente obtenían algunos de los ingredientes más importantes de las medicinas que iban directamente al hospital.

Con confianza, Naruto ingresó mientras que afuera Karin se quedaba con una mueca de completa inconformidad. La campañilla de la puerta sonó anunciando su entrada y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo junto al mostrador, antes de que otro par de ojos azules -bastante diferentes a sus suyos ciertamente- le diesen la bienvenida.

– ¡Naruto! Ya estás aquí –exclamó Ino alegremente– ¿Qué tal tu día? Debiste tener mucho trabajo, hoy has llegado más tarde.

– Sí, había muchas cosas que hacer, pero soy tan genial que ya las terminé.

– Seguro –respondió– Déjame ir por ese pedazo de cielo.

Ino desapareció entrando nuevamente por la puerta de la que salió, dejando al otro rubio esperando algunos momentos antes de que ella nuevamente se dejase ver, sin embargo en esta ocasión no lo hacía sola, pues en sus brazos y siendo cargado con seguridad, yacía un pequeño bebé el cual giró hacia Naruto.

– Hoy se ha portado muy bien –dijo Ino con ternura– Y se comió incluso su verdura, ha sido un niño tan bueno.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó suavemente–.

Y con un amor que rezumaba en sus acciones, Naruto tomó a la pequeña criatura en brazos.

Itachi era su adoración que contaba con seis meses de edad. Él bebé era exquisitamente tranquilo por naturaleza -cosa que distaba mucho del mismo Uzumaki-; únicamente solía llorar cuando tenía sueño o hambre, así que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en silencio, distrayéndose con sus propios movimientos y dedicándole hermosas sonrisas sin dientes a quien lo observara. En su cabecita tenía una mata de cabellos dorados, que incluso ya hasta podían peinarse en un intento de aplacarlos. Pero lo que más amaba a Naruto era el par de ojos negros que lo miraban profundamente, porque eran los mismos ojos de Sasuke, sin embargo estos eran más inocentes, de una forma completamente cautivadora.

– Gracias por cuidarlo, Ino –dijo mientras que su pequeño hijo se removía emocionado entre sus brazos– Es genial contar con tu ayuda.

– No es nada –respondió ella con un vago ademán– Aunque no me pagaran lo cuidaría de todas formas ¡Es un amor de niño! Hasta me dan ganas de robártelo o de pedirte que me hagas uno igual.

Naruto rió jovialmente provocando que el bebé sonriera más y aferrara sus pequeñas manitas a la tela que cubría su hombro izquierdo, removiendo ansiosamente sus piernas y dando suaves patadas.

– Lo siento, Ino, soy un hombre comprometido –aclaró con un dramatismo fingido en sus palabras–.

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario pero pronto una mueca un tanto sombría cruzó por su mirada. Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente observando la forma en la cual Naruto giraba su rostro, inclinándose y depositando un suave beso sobre la cabeza de su hijo, mientras sus brazos lo acomodaban mejor.

Nadie dudaría de que seguramente él estaba conforme con su vida, pero la Yamanaka no podía dejar de pensar en el Naruto que ella conoció, aquel que pregonaba que sería el sexto Hokage y además, el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, Sasuke era el Hokage ahora mientras que Naruto se conformaba con fungir como una especie de ayudante o algo parecido. Esa era una de las cosas por las cuales Ino se cuestionaba acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba Uzumaki, preguntándose si el viejo Naruto estaría conforme con la vida que llevaba el actual Naruto.

– Ino, oi, Ino –la llamó–.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

– Te estaba llamando, pero no respondías.

– Ah, lo siento –sonrió ella, sacando brevemente la lengua– ¿Qué me decías?

– Que nos vemos mañana –dijo pacientemente–.

– ¡Seguro! –dijo con energía– ¡Hasta mañana I-chan, pórtate bien!

Mientras el rubio se marchaba con su bebé, nuevamente se daba cuenta de que Ino, al igual que las personas más cercanas a él, llamaban "I-chan" a su hijo, pues nunca usaban el nombre de Itachi, como si trataran de evitarlo a toda costa.

– ¿Todos los días vamos a tener que pasar por _eso_? –fue lo primero que dijo Karin al verlo salir, agregándole desprecio a la última palabra–.

– "Eso" es mi hijo y yo que tú, le hablaba con más cariño –amenazó con sus azules ojos refulgiendo como un par de hielos– Y así es, todos los días vamos a venir por él ¿Tienes un problema?

El tono tan acido y rudo que salió de los labios del Uzumaki nacía directamente de su natural instinto paternal, que le decía que había que proteger a su hijo de todo, hasta del más mínimo comentario. Y fue la irritación en sus palabras lo que evitó que Karin respondiese con sus acostumbrados comentarios.

En el viaje de vuelta hacia la Torre del Hokage, el ojiazul se encontró prestándole más atención a su hijo que a la pelirroja, por lo cual de alguna forma, fue totalmente agradable a pesar que de vez en cuando Karin sacase algún comentario trivial, como preguntarle si el azul era un color que podría hacerla verse gorda. Finalmente, al llegar a su destino, los dos se separaron aunque la pelirroja insistía en que quería ver a su "Sasuke-sama" una vez más. Naruto se alegraba consigo mismo por no sentirse celoso ante los constantes delirios de Karin, ya que ciertamente, que la chica imaginara cosas con su consorte no era algo que pudiese alterarlo; no era como si realmente la pobre pudiese tener una oportunidad, así que lo mejor era compadecerla una pizca y tenerle paciencia. Tarde o temprano ella acabaría con Suijetsu, ya que los dos estaban tan rematadamente locos que claramente eran el uno para el otro.

Al llegar a la oficina del Rokudaime, el pelirrubio se permitió entrar sin siquiera haber tocado y al primer paso que dio dentro fue recibido por un par de ojos ónice, que parecieron llenarse de tibieza al observarlo.

– Ya terminé –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta– Haré el informe de las cosas que necesitan tu revisión cuando llegue a casa.

– Me parece adecuado –respondió Sasuke, quien ya se había puesto de pie, dirigiéndose hacia él– ¿Todo está en orden?

– Todo perfecto –respondió con una sonrisa– Creo que ya dominamos finalmente todas estas cosas odiosas.

El pelinegro sonrió, centrando después toda su atención en el bebé que el jinchuuriki llevaba en brazos. Con suavidad lo separó del otro, tomándolo con sus manos y apoyándolo después contra su pecho. Itachi entonces gorjeó de gusto al reconocerlo y aquella sonrisilla que dominaba corazones apareció en sus labios.

– ¿Tienes aún mucho que hacer? –cuestionó Naruto, observando con cariño a las dos personas que más quería–.

– Leer un par de documentos y una junta con unos jounnin. Quiero que para el próximo año podamos ser capaces de hacer los exámenes chuunin aquí otra vez.

– Eso es seguro, sólo necesitamos unos cuantos arreglos.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, alargando una de sus manos hacia Naruto, colocándola en la espalda del otro y atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras que su otra mano sostenía con firmeza a su hijo. El ojiazul sonrió con diversión antes de inclinar su rostro y elevarlo, buscando los labios de su pareja que pronto se unieron a los suyos. Se besaron con lentitud algunos momentos y justo al separarse, el moreno le devolvió al pequeño Itachi a su otro padre, quien lo recibió mientras Sasuke depositaba un afectuoso beso sobre la frente de su bebé.

– Los veré en casa –dijo entonces el pelinegro–.

– Puedo quedarme a ayudarte –ofreció el blondo–.

– Terminaré pronto, la junta es lo que más puede quitarme tiempo.

– Está bien, entonces te veremos allá.

Con un casto beso más a su consorte y una suave caricia a los rubios cabellos de su hijo, Sasuke se despidió de su familia para volver a sus ocupaciones y que en ocasiones le provocaban cierto desagrado hacia la silla donde pasaba horas y horas frente al escritorio. Ciertamente eso de ser Hokage tenía sus días completamente aburridos.

Después de la marcha de Naruto e Itachi, una nueva interrupción llegó cuando aproximadamente quince minutos después, unos quedos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Con un tanto de fastidio, dio su autorización y la puerta se abrió en silencio, mostrando una figura femenina vistiendo un chaleco jounnin y trayendo en manos un conjunto de hojas.

– Hokage-sama –saludó ella– He venido a traerle mi reporte sobre el grupo que estoy entrenando.

Sakura Haruno se paró entonces frente a él, mostrando seriedad en sus facciones al momento de entregarle las hojas que traía consigo.

– Déjalo allí –indicó con un ademan despectivo–.

La pelirrosa hizo caso, colocándolas donde tan descuidadamente se le dijo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber cumplido aparentemente con lo que tenía que hacer allí, se quedó de pie unos segundos sin mostrar siquiera la intención de irse.

– Ya te puedes retirar –dijo el Hokage, con monotonía–.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos dejando ver un atisbo de molestia, mas a pesar de ello, continuó inmóvil.

– Me encontré con Naruto al venir aquí –dijo entonces ella–.

Ante la mención del nombre, la mirada del pelinegro se enfocó en Sakura por fin.

Y aunque ella realmente trató de contenerse, realmente no pudo, ya que pronto sus ojos verdes comenzaron a humedecerse, mientras que con un gesto colérico, golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos al tiempo que sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

– ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto?! –chilló ella– ¡Dímelo!

Pero Sasuke no respondió, enderezándose hasta que su espalda tocó adecuadamente el respaldo de la silla, mirando a Sakura sin ninguna emoción que pudiese vislumbrarse en sus facciones, exasperando aun más a la chica.

– No tienes el derecho, Sasuke –escupió– ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Naruto? ¿Cómo eres capaz de continuar? –dijo con rabia– ¡No puedes mantenerlo así toda la vida! ¡No puedes quitarle la vida que tenía antes!, ¡Ya basta! Algún día recuperará la memoria ¿Y entonces qué harás?

El pelinegro sintió sus músculos tensarse, pero pese a eso, conservó aquella expresión glacial en su rostro y la mirada vacía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

– Se los he dicho a todos ustedes –su voz retumbo secamente– No es su asunto, así que no se metan en esto, si es que quieren seguir con vida.

– Eres un infeliz –dijo con desprecio– Primero te adueñas de él ¡Y después nos quitas nuestra aldea!

– Yo no les quité nada –chistó– Konoha se habría derrumbado por las estupideces de ese tal Danzou, sino fuese por mí y las cosas que he hecho por mi cuenta, éste asqueroso lugar ni siquiera seguiría existiendo.

– ¡Te volviste Hokage a la fuerza!

– Tomé el puesto porque podía hacerlo. Mira a tu alrededor, todos en este lugar me deben algo, incluso tú Sakura.

– ¡Yo no te debo nada!

– Eres libre de largarte cuando quieras, no mantengo a nadie aquí en contra de su voluntad... sí me estás sirviendo, es porque quieres hacerlo.

La ojiverde se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras que sus puños temblaban con impotencia.

– ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! –aulló– Ésta es tu verdadera cara, la de alguien que no tiene sentimientos, pero cuando estás con Naruto... cuando éstas con él ¡Siempre le sonríes!, lo tratas con cariño, eres amable y considerado, como si realmente lo amarás ¡Y no es más que una puta mentira para tenerlo engañado!

Sasuke dejó entrever una chispa de enojo en sus ojos, que se disipó prontamente, como si realmente nunca hubiese estado allí.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –dijo pausadamente, con una cruel burla en sus palabras– ¿Acaso son celos? ¿Quieres que te trate igual?... O quizás es porque te molesta que él esté conmigo, ¿Es cierto que te enamoraste de él? Y yo que pensé que era sólo un rumor.

– ¡No estoy enamorada de él! Pero no soporto lo que haces, amenazándonos a nosotros y haciendo que él viva una mentira, incluso lo obligaste a tener un hijo contigo y eso es tan... tan...

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, haciendo que unas cuantas líneas se formasen en su nariz.

– ¿Tan, qué? –la incitó a terminar–.

– Tan repugnante –espetó con un completo desprecio– Eres un monstruo, Sasuke.

Una llama de ira fue encendida en los ojos de Sasuke, que se tornaron del color rojo de la sangre, logrando que Sakura temiese a sus propias palabras y que su cuerpo sufriera de un escalofrió por completo, provocándole seguidamente un temblor. Aquella forma tan macabra de mirar de Sasuke debería ser la de un demonio, uno sin compasión.

– He aprendido sobre benevolencia, Sakura –siseó lúgubremente– Es por eso que te perdonaré en esta ocasión, pero no esperes que vuelva a hacerlo... la próxima vez, bañaré a tus alumnos con tu propia sangre y colgaré tu cabeza a las afueras de Konoha como advertencia.

Y por la mirada tan tenebrosa que tenía, Sakura pudo estar segura de que era capaz de hacer una cosa así de horrenda y perversa. Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke emanaba un aura tan oscura que era imposible no notarla, como sí su propia alma hubiese sido reemplazada por ella, lo cual solamente reforzaba la pavorosa idea que tenía la ojiverde sobre él: que realmente acabo transformándose en un monstruo.

– Lárgate –la voz profunda y siseante volvió a escucharse– Y por tú bien, no volverás a aparecerte frente a mí en algún tiempo.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba después de la impresión que se llevó, Sakura no fue capaz siquiera de asentir, antes de que retrocediera hasta la puerta como si temiera realmente por su vida en esos instantes. Cuando la alcanzó, un alivio cruzó por su mirada al momento en que la abrió y pudo escabullirse por ella, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente rápido.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su silla, llevándose una mano al rostro, tratando de aminorar su propia respiración, en un intento por serenarse a fin de poder controlar lo que la kunoichi había sido capaz de desatar en su interior.

 _Pero... ella tenía razón..._

Al enterarse de la verdad escondida tras la matanza de su clan, lo único que Sasuke pudo albergar fue un odio inconsumible hacia Konoha y su único deseo era arrasar hasta el último de sus habitantes. Desde luego, un destino semejante había planeado para Madara Uchiha, la persona que había utilizado a Kyuubi con el fin de destruir la aldea y que hizo que los odios se avivaran en contra de su clan. De alguna forma, logró ambas cosas. Konoha fue destruida por una marioneta de Akatsuki y en cuanto a Madara, le asestó el golpe final luego de una serie de circunstancias que lo llevaron a su derrota. Entre esas circunstancias estaba Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke se volvió a encontrar cara a cara con él, se dio cuenta de un detalle inesperado... Naruto ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre. El último de los Uchiha con vida, bien pudo ignorar aquel encuentro y dejarlo a su propia suerte, pero no lo hizo. Al principio se dijo a si mismo que era por el poder del Kyuubi que se abrigaba dentro del rubio y el cual planeaba utilizar sin duda alguna.

Así, conforme los días y las semanas fueron transcurriendo, Sasuke comenzó a tejer una historia para llenar aquella cabeza que permanecía en blanco. Creó memorias que no existían, y dio origen a cosas que jamás pasaron.

Para Naruto, Sasuke y él siempre vivieron en Konoha, se conocieron desde niños y habían llevado una feliz relación sentimental hasta que una desgracia cayó sobre la aldea, haciéndola pedazos... fue en ese accidente, donde Naruto había perdido la memoria. Le contó también sobre Kyuubi y todas las cosas que podía hacer gracias al demonio que residía en su interior, el cual todavía podía utilizarse aunque el Uzumaki no recordara ni siquiera cómo se utilizaba un sello. De esta forma regresaron a Konoha, rescatándola de las manos de un hombre llamado Danzou que tomó el poder a la fuerza y además, asesinaron también a un supuesto Consejo formado por ancianos, el cual traicionó a la aldea y provocó su caída. Al menos ésa había sido la _versión_ que a Naruto le dieron.

Luego de esto, Sasuke sintió que todos sus planes estaban completos y ya solo quedaba asesinar a los sobrevivientes de la villa, para que así se cerraran sus propósitos. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque justo cuando planeaba llevarlo a cabo, no encontró utilidad en continuar... en cambio, la idea de reconstruir una Konoha bajo sus leyes y mandato, sometiendo a los sobrevivientes de la misma forma en la cual el clan Senju sometió a los Uchiha, fue indudablemente una mejor venganza.

Y en medio de todo eso, aun estaba Naruto.

Sasuke no tenía ya ninguna necesidad de "conservarlo" y ciertamente, puede que tampoco la tuviese antes. A pesar de ello, decidió seguir con el juego que él mismo comenzó, teniendo siempre presente que tarde o temprano, sería lógico que rubio fuese a recordar. Por eso tomó sus propias medidas y por medio del sharingan bloqueó aquella puerta de su mente que daba directo a sus remembranzas.

Estaba completamente hecho, Naruto jamás recuperaría la memoria.

Konoha comenzó a reconstruirse bajo sus órdenes, a las cuales únicamente se opusieron aquellos que llegaron a ser cercanos a Naruto y que poco después, notaron lo que sucedía con él y su cabeza falta de reminiscencias. Sasuke entonces fue muy claro: advirtiéndole a cada uno sobre el precio que tendría que pagar si se atrevían a decirle al Uzumaki la verdad, e indudablemente, era un precio muy alto pues se pagaría con sus vidas. No contaban con el derecho de hacer al menos alguna insinuación que contradijera las cosas que el Uchiha ya le había contado.

Aunque lo desearon, nadie realmente pudo levantarse en contra de Sasuke y menos cuando parecía que le había regresado orden a Konoha. Incluso Gaara -al que el rubio sólo había visto una vez-, también amenazó con asesinarlo sino dejaba "libre" al portador del nueve colas. Pero Uchiha logró calmar aquellos deseos, cuando le hizo ver que al no recordar su pasado, Naruto tampoco podía recordar toda la soledad de su infancia, ni muchos de los dolores que seguramente Gaara también pasó... en cambio, ahora tenía un nuevo comienzo, donde iba a ayudar a reconstruir su aldea y viviría tranquilo con la misma persona que anteriormente se desvivió por traer de vuelta. Muy a su pesar, el Kazekage terminó por darle la razón, porque Gaara alguna vez también llegó a desear olvidarse de todo y vivir en otras circunstancias más esperanzadoras.

Y así era como de una relación inventada en sus retorcidos pensamientos, Sasuke terminó no sólo haciendo de Naruto su pareja oficial, sino que también decidió que resurgiría su clan con él, costara lo que costara. De esa forma, luego de muchos cuidados desbordantes, es como hacía seis meses que tenían en sus manos a su primer hijo. Aunque se parecía mucho a Naruto, Sasuke no dejó pasar la oportunidad de nombrarlo como a su hermano, ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer en su honor.

Sí, Sakura tenía razón... él no era más que un monstruo, un desgraciado mentiroso que había manipulado una vida en pos de su beneficio, pero no se arrepentía de ello, porque realmente a pesar de que Naruto no fuese el mismo de antes y de que ni siquiera tuviese uno solo de sus recuerdos, aun así... con o sin memoria, él seguía siendo la misma persona con la cual formó el único lazo que valía la pena conservar, aunque en el pasado hubiese hecho todo lo posible por cortarlo.

Porque ahora ya no existía nada que lo obligara a mantenerlo lejos de él, pues podía negarlo ante el mundo entero, pero no podía negárselo a sí mismo, pues cada mañana al despertar y encontrarse con Naruto a su lado, provocaba que una sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios. Se sentía en paz al dormir arrullado por la respiración del Uzumaki y había encontrado que besarlo se transformó en algo tan cotidiano que no podía dejar, de la misma forma en la cual disfrutaba de acariciar su piel y de perderse entre la melodía de su voz gimiente. Le gustaba sentir su presencia y se entretenía con mirar el color azul de sus ojos. No podía esconderse tampoco el fervor que sentía por su hijo, incapaz de creer que algo tan puro y hermoso pudiese estar relacionado con un ser tan corrompido como él.

Allí residía el motivo por el cual, exclusivamente con Naruto era que se comportaba de una forma tan marcadamente diferente. Al final el jinchuuriki no fue el único que obtuvo una nueva vida, ya que Sasuke también lo hizo, sintiendo que lo peor de su persona se redimía cada vez que su pareja le sonreía y su hijo lo miraba con alegría. A pesar de que la oscuridad aun fuese parte de él y probablemente, jamás dejaría de serlo.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

Su tranquilo sueño se vio interrumpido, sintiendo como en medio de la oscuridad, la cama tenía un leve movimiento y pronto un peso la abandonaba.

– ¿Naruto? –masculló, buscándolo–.

– Voy a la cocina –le respondió una voz susurrante– Tengo hambre.

– ¿Vas por ramen?

– Sí.

Sasuke sonrió, escondiendo aquella mueca sobre la blanda almohada. El ramen era una de las pocas cosas que su actual Naruto desmemoriado poseía en común con su pasado.

– Cuida de Itachi, vuelvo en un rato ¿Neh?

– Como quieras –bostezó apenas– Asegúrate de no hacer un desastre.

– Sólo voy a calentar agua... que descanses, Sasuke.

El moreno ya no dijo nada y pronto, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era suavemente abierta para ser cerrada después.

No era la primera vez que al rubio le daban aquella clase de caprichos nocturnos, por eso estaba acostumbrado a que sucedieran. En medio de las penumbras, Sasuke dirigió sus ojos negros hacia el rincón donde se encontraba la cuna de su hijo, escuchando con atención en medio del silencio el suave sonido de su respiración tranquila. Volvió a sonreír, mientras se acomodaba, ya que era un hecho que cuando el ojiazul regresara, él ya estaría dormido de nuevo.

Por su parte, sin tener la necesidad de encender una luz, Naruto esperó hasta que el agua que colocó en una tetera comenzó a hervir, para seguidamente apagar el fuego y derramar el contenido caliente en uno de sus vasos de ramen. Se quedó de pie únicamente dos minutos inmóvil, para luego tomar un par de palillos y salir de la cocina, dejando que sus pies lo llevasen fuera de la casa, aprovechando que una ventana estaba abierta y por la cual saltó con enorme agilidad hacia el techo, cayendo con precisión y sin derramar ni una sola gota del que ahora era el caldo de su ramen. Se dirigió hasta el centro, donde se encontraba una saliente que unía ambos lados perpendiculares de techado y luego se sentó.

Permaneció unos momentos sin hacer nada, únicamente balanceando con su índice izquierdo completamente erguido, el bote de ramen, que se mantenía estático con un equilibrio increíble.

Cuando finalmente Naruto sintió que Sasuke volvía a dormir, fue que se tomó la libertad de comenzar a comer con un aire distraído, mientras que sus ojos se perdían en el cielo. Pero no pudo llegar al menos a la mitad cuando dejó a un lado el bote y se quedó incontables minutos sin moverse, con una expresión neutral en su faz.

– Me pregunto... –masculló levantando el rostro, y mirando fijamente el bello espectáculo de estrellas– Me pregunto qué es lo que pensaran ero-sennin y otou-san... también Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-no-baachan, Iruka-sensei... y todos los que ya no están... ¿Me podrían perdonar?

El pelirrubio bajó la mirada, mientras una sonrisa amarga se formaba en sus labios.

– No... tal vez no'ttebayo.

Alzó nuevamente su rostro, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que su sonrisa se quebrara.

– De verdad, lo siento, les fallé a todos y no cumplí mis promesas... nunca voy a ser Hokage, y, además...

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, un par de lágrimas que no pudieron ser contenidas resbalaron por ellos.

– Además... –prosiguió– Estoy engañando a todos... siempre que Sakura-chan me ve se nota que está triste. Todos me ven así... y yo dejo que Sasuke haga lo que quiera... a veces me preocupa, creo que ese enfermo de Orochimaru le pegó sus manías psicópatas... sé que Sasuke no es realmente malo –aseguró, como si tratara de disculparse con el cielo que lo cubría– Sólo es estúpido... pero quiere mucho a Itachi, además, la aldea cada vez va mejor ¡Nos estamos recuperando muy bien! Tenías razón, otou-san, Konoha puede sanar sus heridas...

Un escalofrío recorrió completamente su cuerpo, tentándolo a abrazarse a sí mismo, pues únicamente estaba vistiendo unos pantalones holgados, que no podrían proporcionarle mucho calor, pues habían sido la primera cosa que encontró para cubrirse. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que el frió no venía de afuera, sino de su interior.

– Lo siento –volvió a decir– Yo tengo que disculparme con ustedes cada vez que puedo, porque... porque pienso seguir así.

La tristeza que inundaba sus ojos azules cambió sorpresivamente con un chispazo de alegría que los iluminó.

– Quiero ser egoísta una vez –aclaró, con una sonrisa más sincera– Incluso a Sasuke lo he engañado.

Porque era cierto, Sasuke vivía creyendo que Naruto no recordaba nada... cuando la realidad era que su memoria había regresado algún tiempo después, a pesar de que el Uchiha creyese que su técnica para sellar sus recuerdos fue exitosa.

– Pero él tiene la culpa ¡Es tan bastardo! Primero se larga a hacer estupideces y después me regala un montón de mentiras envueltas hasta con un moño de regalo, dattebayo –sonrió alegremente, divertido de sus propias palabras– Sí le dijera la verdad ahora, seguro me manda a volar de una patada... aunque yo debería ser quien lo mandara al infierno, después de todas las cosas que se cargó para engatusarme, encima hasta quería mantenerme sin acordarme de nada, ni siquiera de mi propio padre, para una vez que lo vi y me quiere hacer olvidar eso...

Paró su parloteo, dándose la libertad de alargar ese momento cuanto quisiera, pues anteriormente ya se había cerciorado por medio de su senjutsu, de que contaba con la seguridad que no existía ni un alma para escucharlo, por eso desahogaba lo que nunca podría revelar al mundo.

Ya que en ocasiones... Existen pecados que no podemos mantener callados.

– No puedo enojarme con ese idiota –negó suavemente con la cabeza– Porque él me dio algo que siempre quise... ahora tengo una familia, Itachi se parece mucho a mí, aunque francamente yo tampoco dejo de preguntarme por qué rayos Sasuke le puso así... pero no importa cómo se llame, sigue siendo mi hijo... soy feliz, por eso...

Levantó su mirada, que nuevamente relucía limpia, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento.

– Por eso, tengo que pedirles perdón... porque no haré nada para acabar con esto. Mientras viva, voy a asegurarme de que Konoha este mejor que nunca'ttebayo, y trataré también de que los amigos que me quedan sean felices también. Yo no puedo deshacer lo que ha hecho Sasuke, porque entonces lo perdería a él y también lo que ahora tengo... soy muy egoísta, pero esto me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginar.

Se puso de pie, mirando el hermoso cielo coronado por la luna.

– Quiero que me comprendan y no me odien ¿Está bien? Aunque ya no estén, ustedes también son importantes para mí.

Aquellos momentos de abrir sus pensamientos sirvieron para que él se liberase de gran parte del peso que cargaba consigo todos los días.

Sintiéndose renovado, Naruto prácticamente se olvidó de su inacabado bote de ramen, bajando con peripecia e ingresando a la casa usando la misma ventaba por la que salió, disfrutando de los momentos en los cuales podía usar sus habilidades sin tener que limitarse ni una pizca. Al regresar a su habitación, se encontró con que sus dos personas amadas seguían completamente dormidas.

Se acercó sin hacer un solo ruido a la cuna de Itachi, doblándose sobre los barrotes y agachándose lo suficiente como para depositar un amoroso beso en su cabecita, dándole una suave caricia en la frente antes de retirarse. Seguidamente, se deslizó hasta su propia cama, tomando el lugar que le pertenecía, disfrutando de la tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke, quien al darse cuenta de su regreso, se espabiló un poco de su sueño, lo suficiente como para pasarle un brazo por la cintura, tratando de acercarlo más a él. Naruto sonrió, apegándose a quien era su pareja y permitiéndose sentirse feliz.

Aunque al final los dos hubiesen basado su relación en falsedades, arrastrando a un número masivo de personas con sus farsas, aun así en medio de todas esas mentiras -unas más grandes y siniestras que otras-, ambos habían encontrado un pequeño claro donde la única verdad que brillaba era el amor que lograron sentir por el otro y también por la familia que comenzaban a formar.

Lo demás, salía sobrando.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

" **Una mentira que te haga feliz, vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida.** "


End file.
